1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates a pull tab to be attached to a slider for a slide fastener, and more particularly to a slider pull tab provided with ornamental features and exchangeable with another.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Various kinds of slider pull tabs for slide fasteners have been developed to add ornamental features. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 20219/1982 discloses one example of such slider pull tab which has an ornamental plate bearing an accessory feature and adhered to a recess on one surface of the pull tab. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42403/1986 discloses another example in which a metal pull tab is inserted in a hollow of a synthetic resin ornamental cap, there being a pair of locking projections at opposite sides of the hollow to lock the pull tab.
A common problem with the prior art types of slider pull tabs is that the ornamental plate or cap can be exchanged with another without difficulty. Another problem of the prior slider pull tabs is that the ornamental portion tends to be broken or otherwise damaged.